


my flow’s not great, okay

by thsmustbmydream



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, FTM, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Blood, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, josh is a sweetie, talent show, trans boy tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thsmustbmydream/pseuds/thsmustbmydream
Summary: Tyler gets his period while he’s performing for a school talent show; Josh makes everything better.





	my flow’s not great, okay

* * *

     Tyler Joseph was as nervous as ever, tightly gripping his plastic, brown ukulele with one clammy hand and pacing around the backstage area.

     Fortunately, he had his best companion, Josh Dun, standing next to him. It was also quite fortunate that he was even backstage with him, because it was a requirement for Josh to be by Tyler’s side at all times. Even knowing him for only a couple of months— He makes things a lot more bearable.

     “Ty, calm down, you’re makin’ me dizzy,” Josh called, causing the skittish boy to slow his tracks.

     “Sorry. Jus’ scared. What if my voice cracks? Or what if I fart or even worse, have a heart attack?” he cried. “Oh my God Josh, I’m gonna die on stage!”

     Josh rolls his eyes at Tyler, but gives him a reassuring smile. “You’re going to be fine, I swear. You’re so talented, Ty, I’m telling you! You’re gonna become the school’s heartthrob after this.”

     Tyler blushed at the comment.

     “Uh, Tyler Joseph?” A pale, heavyset man with a clipboard walked towards the pair. “You’re on in five.”

     “Jesus, I’m going to pass out,” Tyler exclaimed to himself, his ukulele nearly falling due to the amount of sweat on his palm.

     “You’re gonna do great, Ty,” Josh encouraged.

     Five minutes went by like a second, because he heard his name and what he was going to perform being called by someone on stage.

     Tyler’s breath hitched, and Josh had a face full of excitement as if he were a proud mother.

     Without looking back, Tyler walked towards the stage, his insides churning and more sweat forming on his body. He heard cheers from his peers and his family, also from Josh backstage.

     He spoke into the mic tentatively. “Yo.”

     He gazed back at Josh quickly, inhaling deeply. “This is an original. I call it “Polarize”.”

_Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me down._

_Those stairs is where I'll be hiding all my problems._

_Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out._

_My friends and I, we got a lot of problems._

_You know where I'm coming from_

_Though I am running to you._

_All our feelings deny, deny, denial._

_I wanted to be a better brother better son_

_Wanted to be a better adversary to the evil I have done_

_I have none to show to the one I love But deny, deny, denial._

     The performance was going successfully, Tyler proud of how masculine and pleasant his voice sounded.

     As he continued the chorus, he could hear whispers from the front of the audience. Tyler decided to ignore it, he was putting his heart into this performance and nothing could ruin it.

     So he thought.

     He felt a wetness in his beige shorts, like when you swim with your clothes on and it feels uncomfortable and sticky against your skin.

     Tyler began to panic, breath hitched. The sweat on his forehead and back increased and he didn’t even know what chords to play anymore.

     He knew what was wrong; he had gotten his period. Of course, this happened to him the day he was decently confident with himself.

     Tyler knew it had stained the front of his pants, hence the whispers and not-so-friendly stares coming from the audience.

     He felt like Carrie, but worse. _At least it wasn’t her blood._

     No one knew. Tyler transferred for a reason, to get away from _Dana_. Long story short, he’s a dude who still has a vagina. Very inconvenient.

_God damn you, Testosterone._

     He wish it were a joking matter. He wish it were just his family, not thousands of the kids who went to his high school.

     He went with his instinct— Run backstage and never face anyone ever again.

     Tyler dropped his ukulele, mainly from the sweat on his fingers, and racing off the stage.

     He felt like crying. Well, he was already crying. Tyler felt tears well up in his eyes, he prepared his bottom eyelashes to be flooded in an ocean of melancholy.

     “Ty, dude!” Josh began as he ran up to Tyler in a concerned matter. He looked down at the obvious blood stain.

     “You don’t have to answer this, but uhm, do you have like, chlamydia or something?” He looked like he was trying his very best to word it carefully, as if he were going to offend Tyler.

     Tyler squeezed his eyes shut, his fists in a tight ball. “No, Josh, I don’t have fucking chlamydia!”

     “Sorry,” Josh mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t say anything else, there was only painful silence.

     Tyler breathed apprehensively, opening his eyes. “I’m on my period.”

     Josh snapped his head up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

     Tyler’s breath was caught in his throat and his mouth felt dry. He didn’t know why he was so stuck, he’s said this sentence hundreds of times now.

     “I’m-“ “You’re trans.”

     Tyler felt his eyes open wide in shock. “Uhm. Ding ding ding.” His hands were the sweatiest they’ve ever been.

     “I’m not completely clueless. You never wanna go in the locker room, and your voice was ten times higher at the start of the year than it is now. I was thinking you were either a trans guy or you’ve just started puberty,” Josh shrugged.

     “Is it that obvious?” Tyler questioned bashfully. “No! I just know you. You’re like, my best friend now.”

     He felt his hands slowly drying, and his breathing back to normal. It was okay.

     Josh looked behind Tyler, directly at the stage. “Hey, you know what? I’m gonna take care of this— here.” He began to unbuckle his belt. Seconds later, his pants were off, showing Josh’s light blue boxers with small penguins on them.

     “Josh. What are you doing?” Tyler laughed as his friend handed his black jeans towards him. “Change into these, we’re gonna put on a show together,” Josh smiled mischievously.

     Soon enough, Tyler was in a pair of slightly big black jeans and Josh had penguins on his thighs.

     Josh grabbed the puzzled boy’s hand, and dragged him towards the stage. The second the audience spotted Josh, they roared with laughter. Kids in the crowd had their phones out, most likely taking videos of the situation. However, the parents were not so happy.

     “Sorry, technical difficulties,” Josh spoke into the mic. “My friend here would like to continue singing, if you don’t mind.” He winked at Tyler, sliding the mic stand in front of him.

     Tyler continued singing, the audience clapping along with him and Josh doing some weird dance in his ridiculous penguin boxers.

 _He was definitely going to keep Josh around_.


End file.
